


A GENTLE LADY

by nug_pot



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Trump, asshole, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot





	A GENTLE LADY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my frineds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+frineds).



Trumpfina and (grinda)

Trumpfina, looked at grinba and grinda says “of lordi all midi”  
Trumpfina signs. grinda sees trumpfina putting her/his hand down grinda thighs. grinda looks at it and says “you need jesus” trumpfina put it down grinda panties and grinda moans.  
“OH PRAISE THE LORD”  
Trumpfina started to finger her grinda moaned gripped trumpfina’s dicgina. Grinda groaned in pleasure and started shaking as she was reaching climax and grindaa twitches and cums in trumpfina’s hand and trumpfina goes in between grinda legs and licks her clit “oh praise the lord this feels like jesus” grinda said after she came again. Trumpfina put her dicgina and fucked her as they both cummed and screamed falling down together and fall asleep.”oh praise the lord”...


End file.
